The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Mandevilla, botanically known as Mandevilla hybrid and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘GEM06-1’.
The new Mandevilla is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventors in Tavares, Fla. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Mandevilla cultivars with attractive plant form, vigor and flower coloration.
The new Mandevilla originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventors in May, 2005 in Tavares, Fla. of Mandevilla hybrid ‘Jumbo Blush’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,095, as the female, or seed parent with an unnamed selection of Mandevilla boliviensis, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Mandevilla was discovered and selected by the Inventors as a flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Tavares, Fla. on Jun. 6, 2006. The new Mandevilla was selected on the basis of its shiny dark green-colored foliage, good vigor and attractive flower coloration.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by cuttings in Tavares, Fla., since June, 2006, has shown that the unique features of this new Mandevilla are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.